


A new experience for everything

by MomentoMori18



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentoMori18/pseuds/MomentoMori18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homeworld University: a strict but highly-regarded and well respected place founded by "The diamonds"- a mysterious trio of authorative figures barely ever seen, a place where anyone who wishes to succeed in life would attend. Wanting to double major in game design and computer science, Peridot ends up being accepted into Homeworld U under "Yellow Diamond's" approval and didn't take long to pack her bags, wondering what's in store. However, while wondering what could possibly go wrong, it seemed she remained unprepared for the twists and turns life was throwing at her with a Veterinary senior, an unplanned murder, and much more at hand. How will Peridot juggle both her studies and all these events at once?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new experience for everything: Prologue

"And here's your dorm key! If you have any questions or complaints, you are always welcome to come to the main office. Thank you and enjoy your stay at Homeworld University!"

Peridot awkwardly reached forward and managed to grab her dorm key with her gloved fingers covering her prosthetics, narrowing her emerald green eyes at the awfully cheerful red haired woman at the front desk, figuring her overly broad smile was anything but welcoming. Hell, she probably didn't even want to be here, she thought to herself a little sourly. "Yea...thanks..sure whatever." She muttered under her breath, checking the tacky white tag with faded sharpie marker barely reading the dorm room. "A67" she thinks, the black ink is barely there and it's been scratched so many times over followed by smudges of the countless students who touched it before her, it's near impossible to read. Regardless, her pride refused to give in and have her ask for help. Turning on her heel with a lime green suitcase trailing behind, Peridot couldn't help but allow a little rain to pour on her parade as dread filled her thoughts. What if she ended up having to share her dorm with some intolerable clod? Or worse..what if there was no wi-fi to access her laptop or much less her phone?! Shaking her head as she tried to push those negative thoughts out of her head, she ended up having to reluctantly ask one or two other happy-go-lucky students on the campus where her dorm would be located. God these imbeciles already annoyed the crap out of her it would appear.

Alas after a solid twenty minutes of dragging her body and her luggage around, knowing this is only one of the many bags she had to unpack in order to start her new life, the 5'5 Freshman simply sighed inwardly in relief as she found it even though she was most positive she was going to die from all that exercise! "I am never going to walk that much again. I need some Mountain Dew, some Doritos and maybe just play some crappy rpg games to settle myself down..now just to use this key to unlock the-" she stopped mid-sentence at what her eyes beheld: the mahogany door that laid before her reading "A67" in engraved gold..was already swung open. How could she tell? The slight, opened crack it gave off- someone was already here. Got here before her! Gritting her teeth with great annoyance, she used a dark green boot to kick the rest of the door wide open, hearing the slamming effect as it hit the wall. "What the hell are you doing in my dorm you clod?! Get out!" Oh she could already see her glasses were fogging up, just great. Could this day get any better? Or so Peridot thought sarcastically as she had her back turned, dragging her suitcase inside and setting it by the wall, turning around only to see another female- but this was no ordinary looking 5 foot something woman with petite features and reeks of plastic surgery.

No, this female just looked like if the military decided to grab all their guns and weaponry, melt them, and somehow make it have a humanoid form. Her skin was like warm milk chocolate, patches of white littering around her thighs and upper calves, even her biceps and across her face like a tacky mask any superhero wears- possibly a skin condition; vitiligo. That was the name of it right? Vitiligo? Aw she can't even recall right now. And by her height alone? 6-8'11, a rough estimate; strong enough to easily bench press some people and a couple desks on top of them combined. Overstatement? Perhaps. This is only what Peridot could see with little to no impressive state; only annoyance at how this almost felt like an invasion of her privacy. And that hair- more like four or five lions and their manes all put together! Regardless, she watched as this hulking beast simply turned around with a couple boxes in her hands, a ghost of a smirk embracing that somewhat masculine face as she simply said the two words Peridot had feared- "welcome roomie."


	2. A new experience for everything: Passiveness

Honestly how could this get any worse? Oh wait there are a couple of good traits Peridot could list at the top of her head. This clod was cocky, rude, annoying, noisy, crude, and just..well an overall nuisance! The only helpful thing this roommate of her's- Jasper was her name, was how easily she managed to help her bring her bags and anything else she couldn't trudge in the dorm room herself. Other than that, not a single charming aspect to her character she decided, figuring the only thing to worsen this was if she happened to be an early riser, mess her up in the middle of a combo or killing streak in one of her many games, or consume all her snacks before the week is up. It had taken hours- nearly the whole day it seemed since lunch hour came and went with dinner coming around the corner, but it was worth it since now all of her clothes were stashed away neatly including some back up for her arm and leg prosthetics- a sensitive topic for Peridot, but a sad truth having already been accepted; better to have them then just forever be an armless and legless stump being pushed around in a wheelchair right? All her PS3 and PSP games were neatly stacked right beside her textbooks, posters of Master Chief, Dante Sparda, Catherine/Katherine, and even Kratos all splattered around her side of the room and her electronic devices have been up and plugged properly. Don't worry, basic hygienics were also placed neatly in the bathroom she unfortunately has to share with the hulking lug momentarily relaxing on her own bed just eating away at her full sized bag of cheeto puffs, her side of the room plastered with pictures of female bodybuilders, veterans from the military, and models alike while it looked to give the image of a mini-gym; complete with a treadmill, 375 Ib dumbbells, a blood red yoga mat rolled out by the foot of said bed, even taking notice of the fitness health planner on that she-hulk's bedstand followed by a tub of chocolate protein shake powder and a thermos- probably where she drinks it from.

While Peridot was wondering what to do next since her core classes don't begin until tomorrow- yes, she has to do basic reading and math for the next year or two and it's about as frustrating to hear and possibly endure like dealing with a two year old PC trying to set up an anti-virus system properly, she simply decided to sit on her bed, about to check the current percentage on her phone when Jasper's gruff voice spoke up. "I'm going to ask you again Peri, what's up with the gloves? It's scorching hot during this month and the temperature in this room is at about 75 degrees fahrenheit. Are your hands just sort of more..sensitive?" She inquired, meaty hand still in her bag of cheeto puffs, fingers more than likely coated entirely in the bright orange powder as her fierce golden eyes bore into the back of her roommate's skull, only to raise a brow at the sound of her groaning. "My name is Peridot, not Peri. And secondly I already told you for the millionth time that I'm fine. I just like to wear gloves that's all. Now mind your own business, I'm not here to be your friend; I only came to pursue what interests me for the near future." Instead of being all offended or enraged by the attitude given away, Jasper could only offer a ghost of a smirk in amusement as she pulled her hand out of there as silently as she could, noisily sucking and licking her fingers clean before setting her chips to the side and getting off the bed, stretching somewhat. "I know. But Peri sounds way cuter- and it suits you. Unless you want me to call you "roomie" or "runt" for the rest of this year?" She teased, earning a grumble from the far shorter in the lime green sweater, watching her unhook her phone from her charger for a second and give it a glance before reconnecting it.

"I can't even begin to understand why you are trying so hard to annoy me; unless this just comes naturally to you with everyone else you're acquainted with. And don't call me cute either!" Peridot snapped, turning around as she launched herself off the bed, lunging for Jasper who stood at the wooden post, more than ready to try to beat her down by the look on her face and even proving successful as this caught her roommate off guard long enough to actually hear a voluminous thud as the Amazonian woman's back hit the rustic beach wood flooring, a tinted pink blush creeping on her mocha coloured cheeks as her gloved hands aggressively- if not pathetically kept slapping and hitting away like a child throwing a tantrum. A couple of those harmless slaps and hits were expertly dodged but a couple others did manage to land square on her cheeks or simply flat on Jasper's face, squinting her golden irises shut every time a petite hand landed on her marked skin, trying to speak up and make her shut up before gritting her teeth in annoyance and simply grabbed both her skinny wrists, one in each meaty hand before hoisting herself up with a tiny annoyed glare, refusing to listen as Peridot squirmed and yelled to be let go before she was plopped harmlessly on her bed. "At ease runt, no need to get so worked up over nothing. If it really bothers you so much, I won't bring it up again- but don't think I won't find out one way or another. And if that's really all you can throw at me in regards to defending yourself, you have much to learn. " **Honestly, who does she think she is- grabbing me so harshly like that and just insulting my strength?"** , Peridot thought a little sourly as she narrowed her emerald green eyes behind her slightly smudged glasses, though she had to admit- it was true. She held about little to no defense mechanisms; if anything, she was more bark than bite.

"I can always teach you..it would be no problem and will be needed when you go out into the real world." Jasper offered, her back turned as she started to walk back to her side of the room, approaching her yoga mat. Possibly for her evening work-out routine, or maybe just a little yoga were the only two things coming to the blonde's mind as she squinted her eyes a little further after very carefully removing her glasses, using her sweater as a poor cleaning rag before fixing them back into the bridge of her nose, blinking a couple times to get readjusted to her surroundings. But before she could even answer, her phone vibrated from under her mlg designed pillow with the Doritos and Mountain Dew on it, causing her to raise a dark haired brow. Who could be sending her a message or much less attempting to call? It's not like she really had anyone to call a friend to begin with unless it's her annoying mother who's probably one of the few people in her contacts to begin with aside from one online rival or two to go against in a multiplayer challenge or rant about which games are better and why they believe that. Well maybe that's just it? One of those friends? Peridot quickly looked under her pillow and unplugged her phone- solid 80% and one text message from none other than Lapis Lazuli, someone she's known for nearly four to five years all from an online chat room discussing which gaming station was better and why- Xbox vs PlayStation, a classic that's been raging against nerds for quite awhile. They both agreed on PlayStation, talked about some of the games they liked and even managed to arrange a meet up not too long after a year or two of getting to know one another and dare she say, that girl had intense mastery skills when it came to combos and where secrets/bonuses laid depending on whatever they agreed on playing. They pretty much became the best of gaming friends and even became a thing for the next two years but due to Peridot's awkward nature when it came to affection and barely giving it back followed by how much more involved Lapis became in participating in community service like cleaning up beaches and stuff, the magic was gone but they still have a very positive relationship to this day surprisingly.

Why surprisingly? Well simply because usually when people break up, it tends to go back to being awkward or even downright spiteful and neither of them really wanted that to happen- besides, no one was truly in the wrong with what happened. As she opened the message, Peridot's eyes slowly ran across the bright screen, widening as she found out that she would happen to find her also attending Homeworld University, wanting to major in Marine biology and her dorm happened to be "B42"- one floor above and just a couple doors down from where the other fellow college freshman happened to be/asked the same things. Before she could reply, she knew for a fact her gloves would have to be removed, or at least her "thumbs" since it won't work with them on. Very hesitantly did she look Jasper's way, glad to see her currently too wrapped up in counting her push-ups aloud to really offer much attention, putting Peridot in the clear. "76..77...78.." Those numbers fell upon deaf ears as she laid her gelled head on her pillow, phone momentarily placed on her sweater as she tenderly reached over to her left hand, pulling off her glove as it revealed marvelously metallic and dull, shining fingers, just the tiniest forlorn smile flashed at it as she wiggled them in front of her face to make sure they functioned properly before doing the same to the other and texted away.

{To}: Lapis- " _A67; planning to do a double major in game design and mechanical engineering. Didn't think you would be coming here though- good to know a familiar face is around campus. Want to meet up in the cafeteria? I'm starved._ "

The constant tapping noises emitted from the screen as her fingers typed out the planned response was like music to her ears, pressing send in no time before once more setting the phone flat on her sweater, the screen turned away as she grabbed her gloves and slowly put them on once more. " **Wait what time is it?"** Peridot thought in alarm as she quickly grabbed her phone and saw it read 5:50 pm before the screen went black and momentarily locked her out. "-99..100! Whoo, I could have done double the amount but I am actually famished." Jasper's gruff tenor ranged voice somewhat startled her, at best caused her whole body to stiffen slightly as if expecting something worse to happen like a lashing even if that clearly won't happen despite the sheer, broad muscles shaping her roommate's incredibly buff and toned arms. And by the looks of the clearly alarmed expression on her face, it definitely would have given more than just a simple reason as to why she ought to have a laugh- or rather, a mix between a gruff chuckle and a sow's snort. "And honestly, as a college Senior and as your roommate, I feel as if I hold the privilege or at least the basic rights and decency to show you where the cafeteria is. So come on, let's go-" "Before you do, how about you actually wash your face and wipe the sweat off your arms and maybe..slap on some deodorant while you're at it because you are sporting some nasty B.O. right now?" Peridot suggested with some heavy amounts of sass with a harsh slap of truth as she crinkled her nose bitterly, definitely feeling her nostrils want to close up from the foul odor being emitted from the other as she awkwardly sat up and swung her legs on the right side of the bed, neon green and black combat boots effortlessly cutting away at the air while her roommate had been so bold as to actually feel her arms and face and stay quiet for a minute before striding her way to their wash room, turning on the faucet. "Alright wonderful, this leaves me about a minute or two to maybe check and see if Lapis has texted back and maybe even do play Empire; at the very least check on my village and see if I need to upgrade my army's weaponry." She decided after giving a great exhale- though admittedly an overly exaggerated one but come on, she did stink a little. Regardless, she turned her main screen on and checked- no message from that blue-haired hippie just yet but she's bound to come around and maybe ask something overly clichè such as if she made any friends or what her "roomie" as Jasper liked to put it, was like or maybe the typical mindless ramblings of how excited she is to study here and meet up with her, suggest hangouts and everything in between.

And just like that as coincidence struck like a flash of lightning, Lapis replied as a nearly invisible smirk crawled its way onto Peridot's features. Quickly removing her gloves once more with nerves shooting upwards from the mere and if not sudden realization of Jasper seeing them, she tapped on the tiny envelope icon, watching it take her to their current conversation. The old picture- perhaps only picture of Lapis on her phone with her showing off her new tsunami tattoo that trailed from the left side of her neck down to her left shoulder from during the short time they dated was still there; about as unchanging as their peculiar friendship she thinks. Well that and she barely used her phone to take pictures of them, seeing it was pointless in her eyes and most of the time Lapis took the pictures. " **Now to see what this loser wants since she took her sweet time to get back to me; I was lucky enough to buy a little time so that clod wouldn't get to see these ugly results."** She thought in silence, gazing at her screen with her usual air of boredom, reading what had to be said- or in this case, typed.

{From}: Lapis- _"Yeah totally! I'm walking there as we speak. You do know your way to the cafeteria right? If not, then I'll let you know or send a picture of it if you want. I'm so ecstatic to study here; this is going to be an awesome year, I know it! Ask your roommate(if you have one) to come along, I would love to meet her- or him, or them or whatever haha."_

But before Peridot could even place one metallic finger on a letter, the faucet stopped running; a warning sign that there were about 2.3 seconds left before Jasper would walk her way out and suggest they leave to get a bite or two to eat. Stuffing her mobile device in her black denim pocket and managing to yank on her gloves a little harder than she would have liked, turned her head in silence even if her thundering heart beating rapidly against her ribcage says otherwise. "What's the matter runt? You look like you've seen a ghost." Hearing this Amazon of a woman taunt her so nonchalantly set her teeth on edge, a scowl offered as a response to that unfunny comment as she pushed herself off the bed, stuffing her concealed hands away in her sweater's side pockets and making sure she finds that dorm key of hers first so they don't end up accidentally locked out. "Can it you mega clod, it's just from how loudly you tromp around this room and how utterly annoying your voice can be- anyone can get a little startled from that." Peridot scowled with a little distaste, walking to her bed stand before grabbing the dorm key and stuffing in her opposite jean pocket. She wouldn't' even want to begin the possible expression this pest was bearing into the back of her head- sick amusement no doubt about it.

While Jasper had managed to grab a thin black scrunchie that was miraculously elastic and overall strong enough to hold back her hair, Peridot already made her way out the door as she begrudgingly held the door open for her towering roommate, almost holding the urge to yell at her to hurry up. Yep, it just about proves just how little patience and tolerance combined she holds doesn't it? In fact, she was about 0.2 nanoseconds from yelling it when the other managed to come out of the room, on the other hand managing to wait for her to lock the door since she had the dorm key. The satisfying clicking sound of the door neighbor officially locked was almost comforting- makes the connection of two gears rotating clockwise against one another in harmony to make a grandfather clock work or maybe when a rusting screwdriver screws in the screws to close up an air vent suddenly come to mind and offer some sort of five minutes in heaven kind of image. "Alright runt-" "For the last time, it's Peridot. Are you always this forgetful over someone's name or do you just simply choose to ignore it because your puny mind can't handle it?" Yet, it seemed those words of pure annoyance and attitude were purposely ignored since Jasper continued to speak regardless.

"Since there will come a time in our friendship that I will send you to the cafeteria to get me some grub while I'm busy doing whatever, I might as well be kind enough to show you and tell you how to get there personally without getting lost. Think you can manage?" **"I think I would without your unwanted help and just reluctantly waste my time asking these bozos instead but sure it gives me all the more reason to listen to your bothersome, measly voice that's about as pleasant as two rocks colliding against one another!"** Peridot thought in her head but instead just but get tongue and simply rolled her eyes, huffily extending an arm outwards towards the blonde haired Senior, wondering if it was worth listening to her talk this entire year that is yet to come. Jasper could only offer a lopsided, cocky grin filled with merriment at the 5'5 woman's attitude before leading the way- surprisingly it wasn't as far as she thought it would be! No on the contrary, it was actually in the dorm building, very first floor or the"lounging area" as it was referred to but it did require going down the stairs and then heading to the other end where the doors to heaven's mixed aromas and delicacies laid. Come to think of it, the lounging area really want given much thought now was it? A shame since it probably would be an admittedly great place to study and maybe have a little peace and quiet- away from bothersome meddling mega super clods like Jasper here.

With its cream walls and tiles to match, a couple of fellow students either sat under the potted trees or sat around some available tables with their fingers tapping away furiously- probably for papers due for their next classes she could only presume. But wow the quiet was almost stunningly scary! Yep, this hot spot will probably be one of the best places to just hide away from the boisterous riff raff and focus on whatever might be assigned then just head to the cafeteria for a little something if the food happens to be worth it. As she followed behind, Peridot casually tuned out whatever Jasper had to say about this and that, figuring she might regret it later and look like a fool forever meandering in a maze. But as they neared the steel doors, there she was- barefoot as usual, flowing, navy-blue skirt, which is knee-length with a downward-facing navy-blue triangle and a backless, dull-blue and navy-blue halter crop-top with an upward-facing dark-blue triangle that ties into a blue ribbon on the back of her shoulders like the day they first met and gamed hardcore together, patiently waiting by herself. Hell, even that tsunami tattoo which ran from the left side of her neck down to her left shoulder was still vibrant with its blue hues and every single detail of white foam just as visible to the naked eye a mile away- gosh people don't change do they?

"Peri!"

Lapis called out, grinning her way as she waved them both over as they approached. Though it's odd how quickly that easily amused and cocky exterior was somewhat erased the moment she approached the duo and even wrapped her arms around her good friend while Peridot stiffly stood there awkwardly, unsure what to do before slowly forcing her arms off with a "tsk" and a greeting regardless. "And a hello to you too Lapis." "Wait you know her?" Jasper inquired as she narrowed her golden irises in slight suspicion toward the ocean haired girl that was but two inches taller than the glasses-wearing student who only but shrugged at these words. "Yea, we met online and have been friends for awhile and even now. What's it to you?" She asked, using a gloved hand to adjust the glasses on the bridge of her nose, crinkling her nose in disgust before gazing at Lapis and grabbed her wrist, dragging her inside with the hulking Amazon right behind. While it may not have hit Peridot that Jasper could have possibly been caught off guard or even a little jealous or uncomfortable for these reasons especially as this barefoot Freshman managed to utter out how they dated "once upon a time" as they came in which made her immediately try to make her shut up as her mocha coloured cheeks suddenly felt a little warmer , hit with so many scents at once, both mouthwatering and detestable at the same time so it almost barely smelt like anything at all.


End file.
